shatteredunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Asa Soko
A powerful corporate businessman and scientist from Earth, Asa Soko, is the leader of the shadowy Maendeleo Corporation, and the leading cause of the deadly mutants appearing all over Earth and human-inhabited space. Asa is credited with the creation of several mutant species living on Earth, such as the Anugami and Zala, as well as the creation of the Nodedrive, today used for interstellar travel. Asa is noted as being one of the few living humans in human space with first hand knowledge of the Third World War. Asa's belief in science as a method for the improvement of the human race has led to him performing the kinds of experiments that got him in trouble many centuries ago, and to his introducing the nodedrive to his native Africa as a clever way to sneak away onboard the colony ships that left Earth, allowing him to hide for authorities until he could continue his illegal tests on human beings. While Asa is unsympathic to the dreadful conditions of humans living on Earth, he is not evil, and has been shown to help others when needed. Despite this, Asa seems determined to push man into the next phase of their evolution, a plan he has yet to accomplish. Biography Early History No one but Asa knows where he came from, or whether or not he is really human. However, from his accounts, he was born in Kenya, sometime during the 1950s or 60s. His parents were native Kenyans, and sent him to study in the ancient United Kingdom, where he graduated with a degree in applied sciences. While nothing between that time and and his reappearence in 2069, it is commonly agreed that he was active in his native East Africa working on secret projects that are still unknown to this day. Upon his return to public life, he was a wealthy businessman and scientist, looking to invest in the search for a faster-than-light drive, to take humanity stars. He saught out a group of scientists how he believed could accomplish that goal, and sponsored the first attempts to develop such a device. Whether he knew what the outcome of FTL drive's research would be is greatly unknown, but at the time, he was an international hero and a philanthropist superstar, attending economic meetings and scientific events. He was keen to always impress those with the most potential, and sway them over to his side, something that he planned to use for his own goals. When travelling to Japan, India, Europe, or America, he made sure to visit the technological centers, sure that there was at least one or two bright minds that he could use for his coming plans. Asa funded their scientific endeavours, asking only that they devote sometime to assisting him in building a device that would "change the future humanity". Some thought he was insane, others believed him to be a visionary, and gladly went out of their way to help the patron with a few odd jobs. Sparing no expense, Asa and his time put in thousands of hours worth of research working on something only Asa himself knew about. Tasked with making strange machines or calculating insane equations, no one but Asa knew what the end result would be. However, one person managed to put the pieces together, and went off to gain fame and forture, unaware that his foolish choice would plunge mankind into darkness. Asa & WWIII Somehow, Asa was aware of the treachery beforehand, and chose the traitor purposely. What that young scientist would do would kick off Asa's plan for the future. He allowed the plans to fall into the man's hands, and knew that the fool would go the world and present the unfinished FTL drive as his own idea. As Asa predicted, when the world saw the device, all sorts of conspiracies broke out. How did this man make such a novel device alone? Was it a plot to trick the world into doing his bidding? Why did he hide his work for so long? All the questions that would have damaged Asa and placed him under close watch by the world had been averted by the actions of one man. He would take the fall and become a govenment pawn as they forced him to make more for one nation, and watch as he failed and was imprisoned for lying to the world. The device itself would still prove vital to any plans of reaching and claiming the wealth of the stars first, and soon governments began searching for those who did make the device, and try to steal the prototype and move beyond Earth. As the rest of the world collapsed into a world war, Asa continued to work delegently on a more comlpete model of what would later become the Nodedrive. He only needed the world to remain distracted long enough to get the resources needed to build a test ship, and launch into space, something no government during a time of peace would miss nor allow. A warring state on Earth was just what the man needed to get away with his plan. As governments fought each other over a piece of technology, Asa was putting the finishing touches on his nodedrive. He chose Africa for the test spot for three important reasons that would effect it for the next 700 years. The first was that the region was both his homeland, free of the conflicts around the world (for a change), and had untapped resources that could fuel the construction of the nodeship. The second was that Asa was admittedly racist. He considered his people superior to the "warring whites beyond the Sahara", and had no intentions of aiding them in anyway. The third, and by far most important, was that Asa wished to give his people the ability to make their perrmanent mark in history. In Asa's eyes, Caucasians did everything, Asians knew everything, Africans did nothing. Asa was a Pan-Africanist in the purest terms, and his actions thus effected the future of the continent and humanity. Asa plunged the world into a war not only to distract them from his real work, but to weaken the superpowers so greatly, that none of them could harness the power of the nodedrive, and Africa would, as became the case, transitioned to become the center of civilization on Earth throughout the rest of its history. Regardless of Asa's hatred of the world, he managed to gain the resources needed to build his ship. Posing the vessel as a supply ship headed to Mars, Asa was able to register his ship, and launch it successfully. To add insult to injury, the day the ship took off was the same day all sides fired their nukes at each other. Asa had made history once he made it Alpha Centauri, and celebrated his victory with his children, the Zala, who killed the rest of the crew to ensure history would only show that one man gave humanity the gift of the stars. Post-War Moves Personality & Traits s Skills & Abilities Asa Soko is by far one of the most powerful beings in the known galaxy, with a number of highly advanced and bizarre technologies to assist him in aquiring his goals. Asa is not human in the sense, having replaced many of his vital organs with powerful machines to take over the failing parts of his body. This has prolonged his life dramatically, being so far, the only human with firsthand knowledge of the events of World War III, and how it made humanity what it is today. His intelligence is vast, with an IQ beyond that of a normal human's. This came as a result of modifying his mind to allow him to quickly absorb information, something that as a normal human, he was quite capable of doing. He replaced many of his muscle fibers with synthetic ones, giving him many times the strength of a human male in his prime. Asa takes pride in his ability to out-think, out-fight, and out-do basically anyone of lower status than himself, which makes him prone to overestimating his abilities, and more importantly, becoming angered when someone insults him for it. Thus, all one would need to do to beat Asa would be to insult his combat abilities, and attack once he was distracted. Relations Quotes Category:Maendeleo Corporation Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Copyright